With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices are being developed and supplied. In recent years, portable electronic devices, which have a variety of functions, such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like, are widely popularized.
Most of electronic devices that have been recently developed have used a touch panel (or a pen sensor panel) as an input device. For example, a user may intuitively input a user manipulation to a touch screen combined with a display.
Although a touch screen (e.g., a touch panel (or a pen sensor panel)) included in the above-mentioned display is capable of recognizing and processing various kinds of touch inputs, a new kind of touch input has been required for the diversification of the function and for user convenience.